


'You didn't have to ask.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [68]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Dongwoo-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Crush, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre Debut, Pre Debut Era, Pre-Debut era, Pre-Relationship, Pre-debut, Slight Awkwardness, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Lee Sungjong
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'You didn't have to ask.'

**9:31 AM**

"You're here early Sungjong-ah."

Sungjong looked up from where he was sitting in the practice room to see Dongwoo walking through the front door."I wasn't aware that we were on a schedule."He said,hoping that he didn't sound to rude to the older.


End file.
